Be that what is underneath
by Lockerz
Summary: Sophie & Sian discuss their continuing confusion over the entire subject that has been unveiling for weeks, although perhaps something is beginning to dawn on them and rise from under the skin.


**Set after the events on the 21st of July in which Ken discovered James schemes and tried to call the police but didn't quite get round to it due to James' intervention. We saw our lovely girls briefly and they held hands which was very sweet, even if it was brief.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I merely own the idea for the events that take place within the events.**

* * *

><p>"Is that shirt new?" Sophie asked as she pulled the white pullover off the hanger. She gazed over her shoulder and gave the blonde, who was currently sat on the bed, a wide smile.<p>

"Yeah, I brought et the other day," Sian replied as she leant forward, letting her eyes grace up her girlfriend's back to her hair. "What'd ya think?" She questioned playfully as she rose to her feet and held her arms out. Sophie laughed happily and turned, adjusting the striped top so that it didn't bulge so much in rolls.

"Different for ya but a like it," The brunette commented as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get rid of the after shower, it's just dried, look.

"Is it too, ya know?" Sian murmured, a gentle frown crossing her pretty face. Sophie scoffed, giving a roll of her eyes. She took a few steps closer and leant out, taking her girlfriend's hand.

"Sian, ya look gorgeous, jus' give over," The brunette whispered, running her hand up the blonde's arm until it rested on her neck. Sian sighed and moved her head to allow her lips to grace the younger girl's wrist.  
>"Now, we're goin' ta see James, tell him 'bout the statements an' all that," Sophie said as she gave the girl a fleeting smile then stepped back before moving toward the door.<p>

"Do we 'ave ta tell 'im?" Sian whined as she took a few steps toward her girlfriend, taking a grip on her hand and giving it a tug.

"Yes Sian, he's been dragged into it too, he needs ta give one," Sophie explained as she squeezed Sian's hand back before flashing her a wide smile and pulling her toward the door.

"Fine, but if anyone comments on this shirt," Sian said swiftly as she turned, spinning Sophie in the doorway. It wasn't an easy manoeuvre seeing as the landing wasn't exactly a Heathrow landing strip.

"Comments on the shirt or what's under the shirt?" Sophie said smugly, cocking her eyebrow and giving a sly smirk.

"Sophie!" Sian squeaked, slapping the brunette's arm teasingly. "Get down them stairs, now!"

"Yes, boss," Sophie whispered back, leaning forward to brush her lips against the blonde's before stepping past her and trotting down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Sophie called back as she stepped out of the door onto the pavement. Sian soon copied her words and moved out after her, taking her hand as she moved off the kerb.<p>

"Dya reckon he'll do one?" Sian asked as she gazed over her shoulder to see the door swing shut. With Sophie's hand in hers she felt the limb move as the brunette shrugged.

"He seems proper, like, I dunno, jus' somin', ya know?" Sophie babbled as she brushed her free hand back through her hair and let out a soft breath.

"Surprised he ain't told Ken though," Sian pointed out as they passed the entrance to the house and then the bus stop. The bench they usually sat at was occupied was an elderly couple so instead they moved toward the chippy.

"Yeah, suppose he was jus' as shocked at us," Sophie plucked up as she turned her head to observe the blonde. "Ya hungry?"

"Yeah, shocked," Sian muttered before turning to look back at the brunette. "Sophie, we only just had breakfast,"

"Only like a weetabix," Sophie retorted. "Why, worried I'll lose my amazing figure?" She teased, biting softly down on her lower lip.

"No, I'll worried you'll make me lose mine," Sian chuckled as she lifted their arms and laid them around Sophie's shoulders.

"Sian," Sophie stated bluntly, arching an eyebrow at her in that 'don't be thick,' sort of way.

"Come on, we'll go cafe an' share a butty," Sian said as she steered them in the direction she intended them to go.

"You're such a romantic, yaknow that? Most couples would go ta a posh restaurant an' share spaghetti an' meatballs but not you, bacon butty, sorted," Sophie said playfully, hip bumping the older girl.

"We're so above all that we can share a bacon roll and still beat all them rich wannabes," Sian's voice was put into a sing song one as the pair began to walk again.

"Sian, you had me at butty,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading (: Review if you like but the thought James may get caught and it may all blow over is good enough. Although he did look pretty sly at the end of the episode...<strong>


End file.
